tahfandomcom-20200213-history
Morph (Austin Maclean)(Earth 1A)
Morph Morph can change into other animals and things such as a human or even a lamppost. Morph can even turn into your worst nightmare.....Your Mother. This is a rare power that not a lot of people have the pleasure of having,and can be a very dangerous power in dangerous or spy worthy times. Morph can also control people and when you turn into the said person you can get their memories and thoughts. You could literally turn into the prime minister and get away with it if you hid away the actual prime minister from appearing and screwing up all your plans. But that should not ever happen as the powers of morph should and will only be used for good and helping the world be a better place for us and future generations to come. Birth Austin was born on February 13th 2003, he was a normal baby and all through childhood was a good healthy child. When he was 10 his parents were swept from the picture and he wanted nothing to do with them. He lived a normal life, going out,having fun and basically being a young boy and growing up. He knew nothing about his powers until he was in his 20s. Life Discovery There is always an origin of a good or bad, Morph used to be a normal guy and went by the name of Austin Maclean and had a normal job as an estate agent and lived in an ordinary house on his own then one day everything changed: he missed the bus, he got fired and got depressed but instead of letting himself get low in life he found a way to keep him looking up by going to the gym and working out and helping himself get away from all the bad things in his life. He left his home and bought a small flat, he thought his life was going back to the norm and then he started getting random memories and thoughts when they were around him. One day he didn't leave his flat all day as he was scared of himself and what the outside world would think. each day something new happened and he started to be able to turn into objects from his bedside table to his frying pan that he always cooked in each morning. Then one evening he got enough courage to go out and go to a pub then half way there he thought about the morphing capabilities he started to have and then turned into a fellow person walking down the same road he was. Petrified he threw himself into an alley. He just ran back to his flat and started to panic, then the phone rang it was his driving school. Austin had been learning to drive and he had been told that his test was tomorrow at 12 pm so Austin got up and went and got a shower. He had never made it to the pub, so went to his kitchen and began to make food he pushed the morphing capabilities to the back of his mind and got on with his life. Days later he passed his driving test and bought his friends' old car, a 2007 Citroen c3 when he had insured himself on the car he went for a drive. it was smooth and enjoyable. He got home and pulled up outside when inside he started to pack. He was panicking again and needed to get out so he grabbed lots of things and packed them in the boxes and fled the flat. He moved into a protected community that was very expensive but he felt safe. He had his own little house with a driveway and a garage and weeks went by and he was only visited by the cleaner and the postman, then his next door neighbour moved out and he didn't think anything of it. Then a new neighbour arrived and he got worried as there was a police van and he hadn't done anything wrong but he thought he was being followed so he just got on with his life as he didn't want to move again so another few weeks went by and Austin decided to go introduce himself to the neighbour when he went around the neighbour was very welcoming and just a normal guy he had the van to convert as it was not registered with the police anymore. Austin continued on with life and things were ok he got his car serviced and cleaned then decided to go out for a drive to the shops to buy some dinner when arriving outside the shop he went in and when he came out again he saw his car window smashed on the ground by his passenger door,he found some plastic in the boot and covered up the window with it and drove home. Weeks later, he got a note through the door telling him to move away so he yet again packed up and went to leave but decided to stay which might not have been the best of ideas. He got on with his life and developed his estate agents to a bigger scale and bought a big unused building to replace the small estate agents under his old flat. When he started moving things from the estate agent to the new building he noticed the flat upstairs was empty so he went to have a look around and found that it was a mess. He collected the boxes he had been storing up there and then left, locking the door. He got into his car and whilst driving home turned on the radio, there was a load of Christmas tunes as it was that time of year. He came to a junction and stopped but as he stopped a fellow road user was coming from the other direction but was in Austin's lane. Austin put his car in reverse and tried to move out of the way but didn't make it in time and got slammed into the side of the road hitting a tree. He got out of the car and assessed the damage, it was very bad the headlights were smashed and the drivers' side completely crumpled from hitting the tree. Austin got the car towed and went home, he wanted to switch things up as it just wasn't working so he started taking apart the furniture and things, then packed things into boxes to be stored. one thing Austin Maclean decided to do before moving from his property was to build an extension to add more space for the kitchen and a downstairs toilet. He loved his home and neighbours but it wasn't for him anymore and he wanted a change so he did the extension,sold his house and planned to move into a new build that had high security and was nice and modern for all of Austin Maclean's needs and desires. Life After Powers It was 7 months after Austin Maclean discovered his powers and was tricked by Crimson and Bone Smasher, life was different he left his home and friends behind to keep himself safe then he moved to the Isle of Strive, he was living in a house that he had built himself with his own bare hands, on the side he was the islands main estate agent who fixed up and sold on all old property that had been left to rot and decay. Life was changing schools and homes were being built and Joseph Chronos built a massive skyscraper called Chronos Industries, business was booming, there were now many businesses such as Chronos industries, Austins Estates and more such as The Daily King Newspaper. Life was good and Austin had just purchased a large plot of land to build a beautiful new estate of houses for all members of T.A.H including Charlie King and his Family, Max Blaze and Austin Maclean. Along with all of this T.A.H were still not giving up on fighting against others even though they lived on a Private,hidden island with a lovely peaceful life. Charlie King had just renovated some old Row Houses, so there was more space for everyone to live and spend their days. Another few months went by and another island had been located that was also very private and hidden so T.A.H took up its Inhabitants, then realised that already on the island was a stunning little workers village that had not been lived in for over 10 years and was complete and utterly decaying and dilapidated but this did not stop the T.A.H team they worked and worked to make it another beautiful place for their team to live and get away if they needed. The village was finally finished and ready to live in even after a few small arguments over converting the crumbling church into a beautiful home. They were really loving what they had done together. Austin Maclean then full time re-located to the new island as he preferred it and wanted to live there all the time so he moved his business with him and was soon well on his way to a fresh start in his life. He had been there a few weeks when max blaze came for a while and built himself a small workshop to live in some of the time when he wanted to work. He moved to the new little island full time. He had been living in his new home for three months and a week, when he decided to re-decorate and lighten up the space he had. It was looking really good and he had also just recently re-launched his estate agent in his new village and business was really booming, he was constantly working and felt like he barely had time for himself. Fellow friend and neighbour charlie King had just purchased the old tavern across the road and given it a complete refit and added a BnB in the upstairs living space which was bringing in some extra income for him and the newly refreshed and re-named Pub/BnB The Opener. A few months went by when Austin's business had decreased for the winter months so he decided to take a trip back to his home on the isle of oasis, while he was there the estate agent got renovated and he got someone to run it whilst he was away. Charlie King informed him that his fellow sidekick Zebra had been around looking for him while he was away. Austin pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and got on with life. He moved back into his old apartment as his house was sold and too small for him now, after a few weeks he decided it was time for a change and got his building gear back out and started building a beautiful home for him and his future family to live in on the island where Austin was born and had grown up as a young boy. A year went by and Austin had ended up in prison for a few months after breaking an entry to The Daily King office in the main city, whilst in prison Austin had thought about a lot and made a load of new choices, including changing his look, putting others before himself and being a better person towards charlie king and the rest of the crew. Austin thought about how people he had cared about had stabbed him and his fellow friends in the back and then disappeared for good, he wanted revenge on them but it wasn't worth it in any way. He decided if they didn't care why should he? He focused more on himself and doing things for him that would improve him as a person such as going to the gym made him feel better about his own body etc. Throughout all this time Charlie King had been a massive help pushing Austin to care less about the people in his life that didn't matter and Austin could not thank Charlie enough for everything he had done for him over the years. Different Types Of Morph In the T.A.H Universe, there are many people and objects that are morphable, once an ordinary man or lady, someone can become something else just with a wish of it to happen and it will take place almost instantly. Austin Maclean is Morph who is capable of shape-shifting into certain people and objects and his fellow colleague Zebra is able to morph into other things such as animals, morph however is not able to Shape-shift into the shape of Zebra or some of his other fellow colleagues by the names of Bone Smasher(Brad Bone) and Crimson(Charlie King) as there was a sort of shield almost to stop it from happening as it could cause massive complications and faults throughout the systems. Along with these different types of People that are capable of the morphing capabilities, Quotes * "Shut up or i'll stab you in the throat!" * "i'll turn you into a burrito/baguette" * "I'll stab you with a spoon" * "Just because you can change more than me doesn't make you more powerful" * "Why you being so much of a potato" * "Shit in a biscuit on toast" * "Brad, you use me as a coffee mug again and i will rip your bones in half" * "Charlie, I will do anything to keep by your side" * "MAX! You shall die for slicing me" Morph's Flaws Just like everyone morph has flaws, but not like being allergic to eggs or something. Morph's first flaw is being items for drinking and cooking as there is no difference between you and an actual mug (don't let brad use you as a coffee mug or put you in a dishwasher as you will die.) But in all seriousness Morph does have actual flaws and gets old and fragile like everyone but his time can be cut short with just a slice of some bread or a cup smashing so obviously morph can change his shape and look as that is the point of him but if he is morphed into a object and somehow say he is a mug and the mug gets dropped then he will die and nothing can be done at all it just means that his time will be cut short. Another flaw is that if Morph isn't careful he could get stuck in the object he is transformed into and then there is only one way to get out which requires much energy and help to escape the shape. The process is very complicated and can cause massive explosions and complications if gone wrong.